Nightmares
by AcaciaDawn
Summary: Girl from Old Time Spain, gets sold to Camelot as a slave dancer. Cant say much more without giving the story away...Enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

I never thought becoming a slave would be the best thing that could happen to me. But I also never thought I would end up in Camelot, find a family, or fall in love there…I guess life is never what it seems. Would you like to hear my story? Well, if my terrible monologue hasn't put you to sleep or made you run away yet, then sit your wonky butt down and I'll tell you what happened, then maybe you'll understand why I'm insane nowadays.


	2. The First Nightmares

_**Ch. 1-The first nightmares.**_

There was no way for the people my mother's small village in España to deny that the man who came looking for treasure was of noble birth, or that he was from the north, what with his dark gold hair and pale skin. Of course, that didn't stop my mother. She saw him for what he was…a good man. Elaina begged her father to let him work for lodging when he asked. That was the first of many things she did for him.

Much later (about two years) my grandfather agreed to let them marry, if only they stayed and lived at the blacksmith's shop. And they did.

Elaina soon gifted him with a beautiful little girl…yes, that's me. They raised me with two younger brothers, who I loved dearly, though we often fought. We were a happy family…except for one thing…my curse.

My father, Wilhelm, was chopping firewood, while my mother did the laundry. I was out in the woods collecting herbs…then I heard the screams. The tiny thatch and mud house I had lived in was burning. I ran to my home, worried that there was someone still inside, but my father caught me.

"No, child, you have to run! Get away from here!" he yelled in our tongue as the men grabbed us. Father fought for all he was worth, and so did I…until I saw my mother in the grass, blood turning the ground beneath her into mud.

"MAMÁ!" I dug my elbow into the gut of the man holding me, making him let go of me. I ran to her, my father close behind me calling out her name. We collapsed next to her, crying.

The men were bearing down on us, and Father pressed something into my hand before getting up and running at the men in black leather. But they cut him down with ease, as if he were a young boy rather than the ox-like man that he was. I screamed at the sight of my family being slaughtered in front of me. I pressed my face to the dirt, seeking comfort from the earth as I often did as a child…but none came. I heard my father moan, so I crawled to him.

"Papá, por favor, no me dejan…*" I begged him.

He just smiled, "Mi…flor…" Father struggled against the wounds that pulled the life from his body. " Recuerde que su familia. Acuérdate de nosotros, mija, la flor…**"

Suddenly, a snake started slithering along his body. It reached his head and sank its wicked fangs into his neck. I watched in horror as his life light drained from his eyes. I closed my eyes and started crying, until I felt something touch my hand, and I looked right up into the lamp-like eyes of the snake, my worst fear. It's piercing gaze froze me like a helpless bird.

I didn't hear anyone give the order, but I was suddenly being pulled away from the terrible beast.

In the days that followed, I began to wish the snake had bitten me. The men were brutal, and they had there way with me and the other twenty-five girls they had also kidnapped from various villages. I was eight years old.

It took us three months to get to Albion, a frozen country in the month of December. Most of us had no shoes, and the blankets they gave us were hardly adequate for the freezing temperatures that we marched through. Many of the girls died along the way, before we finally made it to our destination…Camelot. My father had often spoken of his home with fondness, as a place of reverence. But now, the people stared at us as if we were mange-ridden dogs. These people with their full bellies and thick cloaks, why did they not try to help us? Did they not see the torture in our eyes? The answer was no.

*Father, please, don't leave me…

**My…flower…Remember your family. Remember us, my daughter, the flower…


	3. Dancing for a King

**Chapter Two- Dancing for a King.**

We spent the nights locked in a dungeon cell, huddled for warmth. We ate nothing but watery cabbage soup and bread crusts. Eventually we were brought to a huge room to be given our instructions.

"You, girl," the leader pointed at me, "Translate for me." I just bowed my head in submission. "Good. Now, you are the finest young dancers in Southern España, therefore, you shall be given to the great king of Camelot, Uther Pendragon. He has been known to have a taste for the luxuries of the exotic savages." He turned to me. "Ask them if any of them can sing."

"Amigas, Quien eschucha queden cantar?*"

A few of them raised their hands, as did I.

"Good. The king's birthday is coming up in about a week, and you are going to be entertaining his majesty and his son, Prince Arthur. You are to put something together that you can perform at the feast. Your song must be in English…not your heathen Spanish. The king and his guests _will_ be most pleased with your performance. Otherwise, I will personally make sure none of you ever perform again." He smiled at the horror on my face as I blanched at him halfway through the explanation. "Well? Go on, girl. Tell them what I said."

I didn't want to, I wouldn't. But I couldn't let them be unaware. Their faces showed the same fear as I felt so strongly. I turned to the big man. "And what of the king, señor?"

He regarded me curiously. "What of him, girl?"

"What might Su Majestad** say to your treatment of my girls?"

"Your girls? And what makes you think that they are your girls?"

"They are under my protection." I retorted, sounding far braver than I felt.

"Oh, and a fine job you've done of that, dearie." The man moved faster than I thought would be possible for someone his size, grabbing me by the hair and forcing me to turn around to look at the group of frail, scared girls. "_His Majesty_ cares nothing for you pieces of dirt, because that is all you are…dirt." Then he shoved me towards two of the other men. "And since you're so eager for them to be _your girls_, I have a little present for you, dearie." He looked at the men, "You know what to do."

Oh, the pain. The gift was nothing more than a white-hot brand placed against the skin of my shoulder blade. When they showed me the mark in a mirror, I saw that it was a crescent moon with a dragon rearing inside it. This showed that I was an entertainer that belonged to the King of Camelot.

~z AD z~

A week later, I finally had the girls ready to do the performance. Our outfits were styled after those we would have worn to ceremonies. Remembering this, I cried at the thought that I would never have my coming of age ceremony. We had loose pants cuffed at the ankle with breezy, scarf-like skirts, and half-shirts. We had bells on our ankles and small coins on our belts.

I was looking out through a curtain, waiting for our cue, when I felt something tugging at my shawl.

"Maria, what's wrong?" I asked in Spanish.

"I don't feel so good. My belly is all in knots."

I put my hand on her forehead. Her face was burning up. "Mija, when was the last time you ate?"

"This morning…but I couldn't hold it down at lunch."

I sighed, this was so cruel. "Let's try to get through tonight, ok? Then I'll see if they'll let us see the physician. Do you think you can hold on until then?"

"I can try…" but I wasn't so sure.

Finally we were called in. At the head of the table, I assumed, was Uther, and next to him, Arthur. Oh, the irony of the situation. We got into formation and waited for the minstrels to begin. This was a song from my village that I taught them how to play. It felt just like I was back home…except, the ground was cold and stony rather than the warm dirt I was used to. Suddenly it was over.

"My lord!" the man called, "Allow me to introduce the leader of the girls, the Golden Dragon's Prize of España. Lucky for us, she speaks a bit of English and has agreed to sing for us."

"Please, proceed. I am eager to hear what this foreign girl can do."

The girls stood behind me in their formation, "My lord, if I may?" He waved for me to continue. "I picked something that may remind you of our shared ancestory."

He laughed, "Now I'm really intrigued. What could that possibly be?"

"You shall see. Mis hijas, la Rede."*** They nodded, and it began.

**Gyfer prynu o fewn y Gyfraith rhaid i chi, in Love berffaith ac Ymddiriedolaeth berffaith.**

**Byw rhaid i chi a gadael i fyw, yn deg cymryd ac yn deg yn ei roi.**

**Am gwadn y Cylch thrice am i gadw ysbrydion digroeso allan.**

**I glymu'r cyfnod yn dda bob tro, gadewch y cyfnod yn cael ei ddweud yn odl.**

**Golau llygad a meddal o gysylltiad, yn siarad i chi ychydig, gwrando llawer.**

**Anrhydedda y Ones Hen weithred ac enw,**

**gadael i gariad a golau yn ein canllawiau eto.**

**Deosil mynd gan y lleuad cwyro, llafarganu y dôn llawen.**

**Widdershins yn mynd pan wnelo yr lleuad pallu,**

**a'r bonllefau blaidd-ddyn gan y wolfsbane arswyd.**

**Pan fydd y lleuad Lady yn newydd, cusanu y llaw Ei gwaith dau.**

**Pan fydd y reidiau lleuad yn ei anterth, yna awydd eich calon yn eu ceisio.**

**Wrando ar y gwyntoedd nerthol Gogledd gale, clowch y drws a thorrwch yr hwyl.**

**Pan fydd y gwynt yn chwythu o'r Dwyrain, yn disgwyl y newydd a gosod y wledd.**

**Pan fydd y gwynt yn dod o'r De, bydd cariad cusanu chi ar y geg.**

**Pan fydd y sibrwd gwynt o'r gorllewin, bydd pob calon dod o hyd i heddwch a gorffwys.**

**Mae naw coed yn y Cauldron mynd, eu llosgi yn gyflym ac yn eu llosgi yn araf.**

**Birch yn y tân yn mynd i gynrychioli'r hyn y Lady yn gwybod.**

**Oak yn y tyrau goedwig gyda nerth, yn y tân mae'n dod â'r mae Duw**

**mewnwelediad. Rowan yn goeden o bŵer yn achosi bywyd a Magick i flodeuo.**

**Helyg ar lan y dŵr yn barod i'n helpu ni i Summerland.**

**Y Ddraenen Wen yn cael ei losgi i buro ac i dynnu faerie i'ch llygad.**

**Hazel-y goeden o ddoethineb a dysgu yn ychwanegu ei nerth i losgi tân llachar.**

**Gwyn yw'r blodau o Apple goeden sy'n dod â ni ffrwyth ffrwythlondeb.**

**Grawnwin yn tyfu ar y winwydden gan roi i ni yn llawenydd a gwin.**

**Fir yn nodi bythwyrdd i gynrychioli anfarwoldeb welwyd.**

**Elder yw coed y Lady i beidio losgi neu melltigedig byddwch yn.**

**Bedair gwaith y Sabbats Mawr nodi yn y goleuni ac yn y tywyllwch.**

**Wrth i'r flwyddyn oed yn dechrau pylu newydd yn dechrau, mae'n awr Samhain.**

**Pan fydd yr amser ar gyfer sioeau Imbolc gwylio am flodau trwy'r eira.**

**Pan fydd yr olwyn yn dechrau troi yn fuan bydd y tanau llosgi Beltane.**

**Wrth i'r olwyn yn troi at rym nos Lamas cael ei ddwyn i Magick ddefod.**

**Bedair gwaith y Sabbats Mân disgyn yn defnyddio'r haul i farcio pob un ohonynt.**

**Pan fydd yr olwyn wedi troi i Yule golau log Un Corniog rheolau.**

**Yn y gwanwyn, pan fydd yn dychwelyd nos yn ystod y dydd i Ostara i ddod ein ffordd.**

**Pan fydd yr Haul wedi cyrraedd uchder o amser ei gyfer Derw a Holly i ymladd.**

**Cynaeafu yn dod i un ac oll pan fydd y Equinox Hydref yn dod o.**

**Wrando ar y blodau, llwyn, a choed gan yr Arglwyddes bendigedig byddwch yn.**

**Lle mae'r dyfroedd crychdonni mynd yn bwrw carreg, y gwir byddwch yn gwybod.**

**Pan fydd gennych a chynnal angen, nid harken i eraill trachwant.**

**Gyda ffwl 'run tymor yn gwario neu gael ei gyfrif fel ei gyfaill.**

**Llawen gwrdd a llawen Rhan llachar y bochau ac yn gynnes y galon.**

**Gwyliwch y Cyfreithiau Tri-blygu dylech dair gwaith gwael a thair gwaith yn dda.**

**Pan fydd anffawd yn enow gwisgo y seren ar eich ael.**

**Byddwch yn wir mewn cariad hyn mae'n rhaid i chi ei wneud oni bai bod eich cariad yn anghywir i chi.**

**Mae'r rhain yn wyth o eiriau y Rede cyflawni:**

**"Mae Dim Niwed Ye, Do Beth Ye Will"**

The audience was speechless for a moment, before bursting out into applause…even the king. Questions were being murmured when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maria collapse.

"GAIUS!" Uther bellowed, "Come quickly!"

"I'm here, your Majesty. What-" the elderly man stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, my. Get her to my chambers."

I picked the girl up with almost no trouble, since she was so thin, then turned to the king. "Please make sure the others have good rooms and much warm food. The dungeons is no place for sick girls. And I am no simple Españian peasant, Majestad. My father was Wilhelm." And with that, I followed the elderly physician out of the Great Hall.

*My friends, who can sing?

**His Majesty

***My girls, the Rede

**A/N: the "song" is actually this thing called the Wiccan Rede, it's actually in English, but I put it in Welsh. If you want to know the translation, just google it.**


	4. Sharp Knife, Short Life

_Chapter 3~Sharp Knife, Short Life_

I sat up with Maria for two days before her breath was swept away with the bitter wind.

"The sharp knife…of a short life…" I whispered, right before I broke down. Gaius held me as I told him of the horrors we had faced over the last few months.

"Shh, shh, my dear. You must rest." He stroked my hair, as I had only known a grandfather to do.

"No!" I jumped up, "I must prepare her for the journey. I cannot rest until she is properly passed.

"You are tired, dear…body, mind, and soul. Sleep first, then you can prepare tomorrow." Gaius was such a darling old man.

I chuckled, "No," I said quietly, "The customs must be upheld. I must begin tonight."

He must have seen that there was no point in arguing, "What do you need?"

I stripped Maria's body, and washed it from head to toe and rosemary water. But it wasn't until I was finished with the task that I realized that I had no burial clothes for her. How could I have forgotten her robe? Gaius found me weeping again.

"Whatever is the matter?"

"I forgot her robe. Do you have anything I could use…white?"

He just shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid no, child." With that, he turned and left.

Later that evening, he returned with two young women, no older than myself. One was obviously a lady, the other her maidservant. The maid was carrying a white bundle.

"My dear, this the Lady Morgana, the King's ward, and her maid, Guinevere."

"You can just call me Gwen," the maid's skin, hair, and eyes were all a rich dark color, like chocolate and caramel.

"I'm so very sorry to hear about your friend. I saw her collapse at the feast. Gaius asked if I had a white gown for you to use, but I didn't. So, I asked Gwen," Morgana beckoned the other girl forward, and she shook out a simple gown.

"I hope this will suffice, my lady. It's not much, but it's the best one I have."

I almost let the waterworks flow right then and there. "It's perfect, thank you…all of you. Nothing less for such a wonderful little girl. But I'm not a lady, simply a dancer." But Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what I heard at the feast. According to you, you are Wilhelm's child…and if that's true…" she trailed off.

"Please, I do not want to think about it right now. Maria awaits."

So, they left me to my preparations. Morgana promised that he would ask the king for permission to cremate Maria the next evening. Meanwhile, Gaius tried to get me to sleep.

"I will sleep when she has passed over peacefully." I told him constantly.

Finally, Morgana came back with good news. She told me that Uther was sympathetic towards my predicament. He granted us permission to cremate Maria outside the city walls that evening. I asked Gwen to round up the girls and bring them to the edge of the city. As soon as the sun set, we built the pyre for Maria and the other two girls I had found out had passed as well. I was about to set the girls on the platform when Morgana made me look toward the gate. Two other forms were coming through the mist. It was none other than the King and his son. We all bowed, some with great difficulty.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, my lord?" I mumbled to the ground.

But he simply grasped me by the shoulders, and helped me up, staring into my eyes. "Rise, all of you. You need not bow in your current state." I translated for the girls. "I held a trial against the men who brought you, ordered them to tell me all that had transpired…but I do not believe they were telling me the truth. When you are well enough, I would like to hear your story…the real story."

"I have been ready to see those foul bastard sons strung up by their own innards for months. I will tell you, after the rights have been carried out."

He nodded, and then he and Arthur carried the girls up to the platform and waited beside us as we chanted their souls into the nest life. Gaius gave me the torch and I set the kindle alight. We watched for a while, and then turned to leave. But as I did, my head began to spin and the ground rushed up to meet me. Before I knew it, there were people all around me, yelling. Everything else after that was a blur. Someone…Arthur…leaned over me, I saw his lips moving, but I couldn't hear what he said. My vision was beginning to go black at the edges.

Then Gwen put her face next to his, I could see her say my name.

"Celestia."

Then I blacked out completely.


	5. Accidents Happen

_Ch. 5~Accidents Happen_

Six years later

"Tia? Tia, where'd you go?" Gaius called out through the tower.

"Over here," I pulled my head up, only to smack it on the mantel above me. "_OW!_"

The old man chucked as I rubbed the throbbing knot on my head. "Are you alright?"

"_Fine. _I was trying to clean out the fireplace before I made breakfast."

"You work too hard, my dear."

"Meh. Well, what do you have for me today?"

My name is Celestia, or Tia, as everyone called me. I studied with Gaius every morning. As repayment for being my tutor, I cooked, cleaned, and acted as a general dogs body for him. Of course, that was something Uther didn't really like…

"Nothing much so far as lessons. But I do need some help organizing the tower. My friend, Hunith, is sending her son to Camelot, said that he needed to make a life for himself away from Ealdor."

"Alright, I can most certainly do that. How long to we have?"

"Aaaaabout…a week."

I raised my eyebrows and looked around the physician's tower. "We may need a bit of help with that." My eyes turned gold.

A week later, I bustled around the tower in my town clothes, trying to find my shopping basket. Gaius was concocting Morgana's sleeping draft as I found it under a pile of sacks.

"Don't forget, Hunith's boy is coming today." I called as I pulled on my cloak.

"Mmh," was all he said.

Even after living in Camelot for ten years, Gaius told me very little about his old friend Hunith. All I knew was that she lived in a border village in a neighboring kingdom. What would her son be like? I didn't even know his name, or how old he was. _Well, as long as he isn't a peeping tom, I think he'll be fine._

"Excuse me?"

I turned to see a young man staring at me. My dark skin and hazel eyes were always a bit daunting.

"Can I help you?" he seemed surprised at my voice. It _had_ changed since I came to Albion, picking up the accent of the natives, but with the lilt of my old language.

"Uhm..." he scratched his cheek, and I noticed he wore a red neckerchief over a blue shirt with a brown jacket. "Do you know the way to the physician's tower?"

"Of course," I smiled, "Just go up to the palace. When you come into the courtyard, go right across, then to your right. There'll be a door with a spiral staircase. Follow them all the way up to the door marked 'physician'."

"Thank you," he grinned at me. He was a bit thin.

"My pleasure." Then I reached into my basket and pulled out a small apple pie. I held it out to him.

He looked at it as if it were a bug, "I don't have any way to pay you."

"I don't need payment for being kind."

So he took it. "Thank you, again." The young man turned away and walked towards the castle.

But as he approached the courtyard, he turned back to look at me. I raised my hand and waved. He smiled back and put his hand up about halfway, as if he wasn't quite sure of me. Then he was gone.

Later, as I walked by the training grounds, I saw Arthur making a servant carry a shield back and forth as he threw daggers at it. I stepped forward to tell him off, when the boy from earlier did it for me. I don't know exactly what was said, but Arthur didn't like it. He put the man in an arm lock and had him taken to the dungeons just as I walked up to him.

"Care to explain?" he turned.

"Ah, Tia, how's my snaky little-"

"Hush!" I snapped. The men around him laughed like the lackeys they were. "And I would be much better if I didn't have a stinking sweaty pig hanging on me."

The man "ooh"ed all together as Arthur just looked at me.

"You know, you're the only person besides Father who can get away with something like that."

"That's because you know I could knock you on your ass."

"Is that so? Hm," Arthur moved away, his back to me. Then he spun around to throw me a sword. I caught it out of instinct. "Let's see, then."

"Sire? Do you really think this is a good idea?" one of his knight lackeys asked.

"Sir Leon, I do not need the concern of a pompous knight." I tucked up my skirts, revealing my leggings.

We circled each other for a moment, "Eager to prove yourself against a _woman_, aren't you, Pequeño Rey*?" I laughed.

He knew my derogatory use of the Españan phrase, and he hated it when I used it against him. He attacked. The fight lasted a few moments, since we were equally matched in skill. The only difference was that Arthur was bigger and stronger than me. But I used that against him, dodging rather than blocking. I fanally managed to slip past his guard and rapped him on the hand, causing him to drop the sword. As he bent to pick it up, I flicked mine to rest at his throat.

"Do you yield, Majestad**? Or must I teach you courtesy towards others?"

He straightened up, scowling, "I yield." Arthur bowed to me and his men gasped.

"I put my sword down, and we both broke out laughing. "You fail at trying to be upset with me," I told him.

"Oh, I know. Seriously, though," he put his arm around me again, "How've you been?"

"Wonderful. Gaius started teaching me about how to counter certain poisons. Erm, Arthur…" I nodded towards the knights who were staring at us.

"That's enough training for today, lads. Go do…whatever it is you usually do…"

When they left, we continued walking.

"Who was that boy you sent to the dungeons?"

"Just some idiot who didn't know who he was messing with. Marvin, I think he said his name was."

"Hmm." Too many coincidences…but I don't believe in coincidences.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6~ Meeting Merlin**

Gaius was frantic when I got back from visiting with Arthur.

"Tia, please tell me you've just seen Merlin coming up behind you," he moved past me.

"Merlin?" I set down my basket of groceries.

"Hunith's son. I sent him out to run some orders to the patients. He should have been back by now."

"No, I haven't seen anyone. Do you want me to go look for him?"

"Yes, oh, thank you. He's, uh, wearing…a blue shirt."

"That's only every other man in Camelot." I chuckled. I was sure Merlin was just enjoying the sights.

"And, um, a red neckerchief, with-"

"Gaius, he wouldn't happen to also be wearing a brown jacket?"

"Yes, actually. You've seen him?"

"I ran into him earlier, he asked for directions."

"Oh, well, we have to find him. Hunith would have my hide if anything happened to her only son."

"I already know where he is…Arthur had him thrown in the dungeons."

"Oh, dear."

After hearing why Merlin had been imprisoned, Gaius ran to the dungeons. When he got back, he told me that he would be released in the morning.

"Why can't you get him out tonight?" I asked as I stirred a pot of stew.

"He physically assaulted the Crown Prince. You of all people should know the concequences."

Indeed I did. Before Uther had found out who I was, Arthur snuck up on me accidentally. The trauma from the voyage was still fresh in my mind and I flew into a rage. So, I ended up in the dungeons. Father and son came down to visit me and that was how my identity became known.

Merlin POV

He was curled up in the corner of his cell, trying to keep warm. Suddenly, a guard came up and started jangling his keys as he unlocked the door. When the man came in, he was accompanied by a maid with dark skin.

"Hullo. My lady, the princess, asked that you be brought something warm to eat." She set down a platter with a bowl of thick, rich stew and a roll of fresh bread.

"Thanks." Of course, his mind was reeling as to why a princess would care if he was fed. Oh, well, food was food and he was hungry.

They waited until his bowl was empty, then the maid took it and left, the guard locking up behind her.

"Sleep tight, eh, buddy boy. Don't let the rats get to you."

Tia POV

Back in my room, I sat on the window seat watching the moon rise. There was something odd about this Merlin. He didn't look at me with the lustful gaze most men did. No, it was more like simple curiosity. I heard the bell toll in the high tower. Eleven o'clock. And that familiar tingling started in my belly. I laid down on my bed.

_My snaky little…_ Arthur had said. The mark on my right arm burned, my burden…my curse. I closed my eyes.

I went to the market a bit early that day, to clear my head from the night before. It wasn't even noon before I came across a mob gathered around a market stall. It took a few moments of being shoved and stepped on, but I finally managed to see what the commotion was. Arthur and Merlin were fighting again. Oddly enough, it looked like Merlin was doing rather well holding his won. Gaius came up next to me.

"What is he doing?" the elder man was fuming.

Then Merlin saw us. His eyes had been flashing gold. Arthur took his chance, grabbing a broom and started hitting the scrawny man.

I pushed to the front, dropping my basket. "ARTHUR! STOP THIS!"

Everyone looked at me as if they couldn't believe a peasant would call out the prince. Then they saw the ring dangling from a string around my neck. The people around us bowed. I went forward and wrenched the broom out of Arthur's hands.

"I thought you would know better, beating someone weaker than yourself. Tal comportamiento terrible desde el príncipe.* Control yourself." I noticed that my old accent was coming out again, as it often did when I was upset.

I stood there for a few moments while everyone dispersed. My mind whirred, _What was going on?_ Gaius and Merlin were already almost to the tower when I turned around, so I picked up my basket and hurried after them. When I opened the door of the tower, I hear Merlin yelling.

"If I can't use magic, them I might as well die." Then he stormed off into his room.

"What happened?" I set down my basket on the table.

"he was using magic to with the fight. Merlin would have won if he hadn't seen me. Poor boy's going to have some nasty bruises. I suppose I shouldn't be too hard on him. Arthur would have killed him if you hadn't stepped in when you did."

*Such terrible behavior for the prince.


End file.
